Fast Food Fear
Fast Food Fear is the third episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Terror Tales. Premise Scooby and the gang head to Coolsville Fast Food for lunch. But a 7 foot tall living soda cup appears and scares everyone away! Can Scooby and the gang save Coolsville Fast Food? Synopsis Scooby and the gang are driving to Coolsville Fast Food for lunch. They arrive and meet Mr. Fast. He owns Coolsville Fast Food. The gang enters. The gang orders burgers and fries. They sit down at their table. A man greets the gang. His name is Jeff, and he has worked at Coolsville Fast Food for 10 years. He walks off. Soon, the food comes. Shaggy picks of his soda. It starts growing. It grows seven feet tall. The soda cup opens eyes, grows legs and arms, and opens its mouth. It roars at everybody. It tosses normal-sized soda cups at people. The cups explode, spraying soda everywhere. Everybody runs out screaming, and Shaggy's soda cup shrinks back to normal-size. Mr. Fast begs the gang for help. They agree to help. The gang splits up. Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching the tables. They see a woman hiding under her table. Her name is Rebecca Rayt. Rebecca explains she was eating lunch, when a Soda Cup Creature appeared and destroyed the place. Rebecca leaves. The go off to search another table. Fred sees green goo dripping off of a table. Velma says it might be their first clue. Fred agrees. It gets some of the goo in a bag. Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues. They meet Braggy Bonkit. He wants to prove he can invent anything. Shaggy asks him if he invented the peanut butter sandwich. Braggy says one of his relatives did. Scooby and Shaggy gasp. Braggy walks off. Scooby and Shaggy see fries on an empty table. Shaggy says they shouldn't let good food go to waste. Scooby agrees. Scooby and Shaggy eat the fries quickly. They hear a roar. The Soda Cup Creature comes running at them. Scooby and Shaggy run away. They soon escape the Soda Cup Creature. Shaggy points to its footprints. They are gooey. Around the tables, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. They see purple goo. Fred takes some in a bag again. He stuffs it in his pocket. The Soda Cup Creature appears and grabs Daphne. He runs off. Fred and Velma run after him. The Soda Cup Creature soon vanishes from sight. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues. They see some green goo. Shaggy touches it. He and Scooby spot a burger. Scooby eats it and laughs. Shaggy asks Scooby not to eat the clues. Scooby says it wasn't a clue. Shaggy agrees. But he still thinks Scooby should have shared it. Around the tables, Fred and Velma are searching for Daphne. They find Daphne lying on a normal-sized soda cup. Velma asks her what happened. Daphne says the Soda Cup Creature vanished into thin air. Velma says she doesn't believe it vanished. Daphne asks what happened if it didn't vanish. Velma doesn't know. Farther away, Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues. The Soda Cup Creature appears and chases Scooby and Shaggy around. They soon escape. Shaggy sees a blueprint. He puts it in his pocket. Scooby points to a normal-size soda cup on the ground. Shaggy looks inside; it is filled with purple goo! Shaggy tells Scooby not to drink the soda. Scooby and Shaggy back off. They walk into the bathroom by mistake. In the sink, they see purple goo. Braggy is hiding under it. He says the sink came to life and attacked him. Scooby and Shaggy exit the bathroom. Scooby and Shaggy continue looking for clues. They hear a roar. The Soda Cup Creature appears and roars at them. It chases them around the restaurant. Scooby and Shaggy escape. Shaggy trips on a soda cup filled with purple goo. Shaggy says they should go tell the others everything that’s happened. Scooby agrees. After explaining what happened to Fred, Daphne, and Velma, Scooby and Shaggy sit down. Velma calls the sheriff. She knows who did it. The sheriff soon arrives. Mr. Fast and Jeff walk up. They ask if the gang knows who did it. Velma says she does. Mr. Fast asks who. Velma says Jeff did it. Velma explains everything that happened. The sheriff asks for proof. Velma takes a bottle of green goo out of Jeff's pocket. She pours it on a crumb on the floor. The crumb grows 7 feet tall and roars at everybody. Velma takes a bottle of purple goo out of Jeff's pocket and pours it on the crumb. It becomes a normal crumb again. Jeff explains he always tried to convince Mr. Fast that he could make an instant food machine, but Mr. Fast never believed him. He did it to convince Mr. Fast he could invent anything. Mr. Fast hires him to make the machine. The sheriff leaves. The next day, Coolsville Fast Food is rebuilt. And Jeff has created an instant food machine. Scooby presses the pizza button on the machine. A pizza appears out of nowhere. Scooby eats it. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Soda Cup Creature Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville **Coolsville Fast Food Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo! Terror Tales